Twin Angels
by Tamii Cullen
Summary: Primeira fic desse anime! Kai se vê em uma grande enrrascada ele quer vencer uma misteriosa garota que viu jogar, só tem um problema ela tem uma irmã gemêa, quem será a moça que ele vê jogar?
1. Um Encontro entre os Anjos gêmeos

**Fic:**Twin Angels

**Autora: **Tamara

**Anime: **Beyblade

**Personagens Principais: **Kai Hiwatari/ Sorah e Sarah Izuma. Entre outros do anime Beyblade

**Nota: **Sim é um OCC tipo não to muito acostumada a isso essa é a minha primeira Fic desse anime pois sempre tive vontade de fazer mais agora deu coragem. E se não ficar muito bom digam-me.

**Gênero: **Um pouco de romance aventura ação.

**Censura: **livre

**Direitos autorais: **Beyblade não me pertence que fique claro! Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos faço apenas por diversão.

**Sinopse: **Um novo torneio mundial de beyblade vai acontecer cada Bladebreakers vai pra uma equipe diferente, só que algo muito estranho vai acontecer. Kai conhecerá ante desse torneio as duas gêmeas Sarah e Sorah Izuma como ele fará para descobrir quem será sua futura e mais poderosa adversária?

**Capitulo 1 "Um Encontro entre os Anjos gêmeos"**

Encontrava-se a treinar como sempre em breve seria o torneio o novo torneio estranhou a decisão do senhor Dickinson afinal ele não poderia mais criar um torneio assim tão grande e tão depressa queria saber se veria novamente os Begas não teve noticias deles desde que foi para essa nova escola essa maldita escola pensava ele.

Observou que havia alguém ali também parecia estar treinado com a beyblade teve uma pontada de curiosidade de ir ver quem era, ta legal ele poderia ser Kai Hiwatari o jogador mais frio que conheceram mais ainda sim era humano. Foi ate o barulho de beyblade se surpreendeu ao ver que se tratava de uma garota claro que havia garotas muitos boas no esporte mais ela tinha lago especial.

Ela tinha algo de angelical no modo de agir com os movimentos o como ordenava a sua bit espera ela tinha uma bit que parecia um anjo.

- Angel vai!

A voz era doce e suave um misto de bondade e amor estranhou estar pensando nisso devia ter ficado muito tempo perto de alguma garota o que era difícil pois tinham medo de se aproximar já que ele era o Kai Hiwatari.

Acabou por ver que a jovem garota já havia sumido dali, teria o visto e ido embora? Mais ora de que estava fugindo deveria esta com medo por ter sido flagrada? Estranhou mais logo voltou para seu quarto se algum inspetor o pegasse ali a essa hora com toda certeza estaria encrencado.

##

_- prometa que nunca vai contar a ninguém, tudo o que fizermos será oculto de todos, ninguém vai saber quem é quem, eu vou ser você e você será eu prometa! Eu jogarei beyblade você jogara mais ninguém saberá quem é que tem a Angel. Prometa!_

_- eu prometo!_

A jovem agora se culpava pela maldita promessa que fez e tudo por medo e por pena da irmã agiu sem pensar afinal só tinha 8 anos e agora nunca mais poderia jogar sem ela teve raiva disso. Mais afinal que eram o garoto que estava escondido saiu tão assustada que não pode nem ver o rosto só lembrava de duas finas linhas no rosto dele e que tinha uma beyblade.

- olá maninha!

- assustou-me Sarah!

Sarah- e deve algo a alguém para assustar-se? E o que fazia lá fora à uma hora dessas?

- nada de mais apenas caminhava para conhecer a escola

Sarah- lhe conheço Sorah e se quisesse mesmo conhecer teria vindo comigo e mamãe fazer a matricula

Sorah- mais Helena me odeia

Sarah- porque não a chama de mãe?

Sorah- pelo mesmo motivo de você não chamar nosso pai de pai

Sarah- tudo bem

Sorah- terá um torneio de beyblade

Sarah- eu sei

Sorah- vamos participar não é?

Sarah- talvez se Yumi e Kimiko quiserem agora vamos dormi amanhã teremos um longo dia

##

Era uma bonita manhã quando Hilary chegou à casa de Tyson ele e Daichi dormindo ela logo gritou:

Hilary- TA PEGANDO FOGO!

Os dois imediatamente acordaram assustados

Daichi- fogo aonde?

Tyson- cadê?

Hilary- enfim acordaram porque não foram dormi no internato?

Tyson- porque agora que vai ter um novo campeonato mundial de beyblade a gente tinha que se preparar então viemos pra casa

Daichi- é mais já vamos pra lá

Hilary- porque o kai não veio com vocês?

Tyson- sabe que eu não sei ele é sempre daquele jeito e alem do mais você se lembra do que ouviu

Hilary- a G - Revoluções acabou

Tyson- Ray voltou para White Tiger X, o Max pra All Stars PPB e Kai para os Blitzkrieg Boys só sobramos eu o Daichi.

Hilary- eu sinto

Tyson- tudo bem então vamos comer DAICHI VOCÊ TA COMENDO TUDO?

Daichi- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DE VOCE FICAR PERDENDO SEU TEMPO FALANDO!

Hilary- bem como os velhos tempos "Agora temos novamente a Revolução ALB".

##

Entrando no internato dos garotos conversavam um de cabelos negros e olhos âmbares e outro loiro de olhos azuis

- hei Ray já falou com os Lee?

Ray- já Max o torneio é daqui a um mês e a gente vai ser ver aqui onde começa

Max- minha mãe também fez isso assim a gente pode ficar mais tempo com o Tyson ele ficou um pouco pra baixo com o termino da G- Revoluções

Ray- mais ele tem o Daichi o Kenny e principalmente a Hilary

Max- é quero só vê quando ele for se declara

Max continua caminhando mais acaba trombando com uma garota, a derrubando no chão

Max- ai me desculpa

- tudo bem

Eles a ajudam a se levantar

- obrigada e ate logo

Ela sai os deixando um pouco surpresos ela era muito bonita, tinha olhos azuis e um cabelo comprido com uma franja vestia o uniforme do internato.

Ray- que garota estranha nunca a vi por aqui

Max- deve ser novata

Ray- olha o kai ali

Eles seguem ate o rapaz que estava sentado apenas olhando o nada como sempre

Ray- oi cara!

Kai- oi- disse simplesmente- quase derrubou aquela novata- disse encarando Max esse ate que se surpreendeu por ele ter visto e comentado

Max- eu sei pedi desculpas

Kai- sabe o nome daquela garota?

Ray- olha kai é bem estranho te ver falar mais por uma garota

Kai- eu vi ela jogando beyblade esse noite

Max- ela joga não me pareceu o tipo

Ray- ela é boa?

Kai- muito

Ray ficou quieto e de longe avistou 4 pessoas entrando no internato mais logo todos viram quem era

- DAICHI SEU EU VOU TE MATAR!- gritava Tyson correndo atrás do menino de cabelos vermelhos

Daichi- a culpa não foi minha

Ray- bom dia Hilary kenny

Hilary- bom dia garotos! Pensei que iam embora

Max- vamos ficar ate o final do mês

Kenny- que bom assim eu posso concertar as bits de vocês

Ray- não vai se importar?

Kenny- claro que não eu não as vejo desde que as consertei há dois anos atrás depois da luta contra a Bega

Max- ta depois a gente resolvi isso

Hilary- cuidado daichi!

Tarde demais o pequeno que corria de Tyson acaba por esbarrar em uma jovem de olhos azuis e cabelo preto

Daichi- me desculpa!

- ta louco olha por onde anda!

A garota levantou e passou por Tyson quase o derrubando no chão

Tyson- nossa e vocês dizem que sou grosso

Ray- não entendo Max esbarrou nessa moça ainda agora e ela foi muito educada

Max- que estranho

Hilary- há vocês não sabem de nada essas devem ser as gêmeas Izuma

Kai- gêmeas?

Tyson- que foi kai já sei saiu com uma e não sabe qual foi?

Kai- não seu idiota...

Max- kai disse que viu ela jogando beyblade ontem à noite e ela era muito boa

Hilary- mais pode ser qualquer uma das duas... vou explicar Sorah e Sarah Izuma são gêmeas idênticas Sorah é mais educada e gentil e Sarah e mais rude, só que elas sempre fazem tudo juntas então fica difícil saber quem é quem.

Tyson- como sabe disso?

Hilary- sentei com as lideres de torcida na sexta-feira

Max- então quem o kai viu é?

Kai- não podemos saber quem foi que eu vi

Ray- porque elas fazem tudo juntas?

Hilary- uma promessa besta mais tem mais uma coisa a Sorah odeia a mãe e o Sarah odeia o pai isso é estranho não?

Daichi- hei hilary não sabia que você fofocava assim

Hilary- sem graça

Kenny- olha esta vindo uma delas ate aqui

- oi desculpa incomodar é que eu to procurando a minha irmã vocês a viram por aqui?

Hilary- você deve ser a Sorah

- é sim desculpa sou Sorah Izuma ah você é o garoto que esbarrei ainda há pouco

Max- sou Max Tate

Ray- sou Ray Kon

Daichi- eu sou Daichi

Tyson- Tyson Granger

Hilary- Hilary

Kenny- Kenny

Sorah olhou para kai este se levantou e apertou a mão dela ela notou rivalidade nessa hora

Kai- Kai Hiwatari

Sorah- vocês são a G- Revoluções! Nossa que maneiro eu sou a maior fã de vocês eu vi vocês contra a bega e tudo mais.

Tyson- que legal

Sorah- nossa eu conheci o campeão mundial Sarah não vai acreditar

Hilary- a gente acabou de ver a sua irmã

Daichi- ela gritou comigo

Tyson- você mereceu

Sorah- ai a desculpe

Daichi- tudo bem afinal não foi você

Hilary- ela foi naquela direção

Sorah- obrigado à gente se ver por ai

A jovem saiu dali e os garotos começaram a conversar

Ray- ela é bem estranha

Daichi- gostei dela é bem melhor que a outra e ela fala engraçado

Hilary- aff

Max- Tyson e ai?

Tyson- ela pareceu bem legal

Kai- foi ela que eu vi

Kenny- kai ela tem uma irmã gêmea pode ser que não

Kai- eu sei que é ela

Os garotos estranharam a atitude de kai mais deixaram pra lá

Kenny- é melhor irmos Hilary ate o recreio garotos

Eles fizeram um sinal e saíram logo cada um foi para sua sala, Tyson, Ray e Max estudavam no 2º ano e juntos Kenny e Hilary também no segundo ano mais em outra sala já Kai fazia o terceiro ano.

##

- eu te vi conversando com aqueles garotos o que queriam?

- eu só perguntei por você Sarah!

Sarah- sei

Sorah- porque age dessa forma tão má?

Sarah- ai não começa vamos logo para a sala

As duas entraram na sala do terceiro ano onde encontraram o professor este logo as apresentou (N/a: o nome do professor é Tsuki)

Tsuki- bem alunos temos duas novas alunas Sarah e Sorah Izuma

As duas se apresentaram mais teve uma pergunta de um garoto chamado Houjo

Houjo- como podemos saber quem é quem?

Sorah- eu sou a Sorah e sempre estou com essa tiara na cabeça- ela aponta o diadema prateado que tinha um pouco do lado um coração- e minha irmã Sarah nunca usa algo assim

O garoto se conformou com a resposta e logo as duas se sentaram uma ao lado da outra

Tsuki- bem hoje teremos um trabalho bem diferente do quer costumamos a trabalhar meninas vocês são novas mais vai ser bem divertido, alunos prestem atenção à pergunta que vou fazer eu tenho cinco categorias: Esportista, amigável, Rainha do baile, Nerd e Solitário. Houjo o que acha de você mesmo? Ah tem que estar nessa categoria.

Houjo- eu diria amigável mais isso é meio xoxo...esportista

Tsuki- ta bom vamos ver Sarah o que acha do houjo?

Sarah- não o conheço

Tsuki- mais não precisa

Sarah- ta nerd?

As pessoas riram

Tsuki- bem agora vamos ver o que acham do kai?

O garoto olha para o professor com raiva

Todos- esportista

Tsuki- e você kai o que acha da Sorah?

Kai- rainha do baile

A garota sorriu meio sem graça o que deixou a irmã meio que com ciúmes

Tsuki- bem vamos ver Yuki?

Todos- esportista

Tsuki- Sarah

Todos- amigável

Sarah- hei

Tsuki- bem hoje poderemos mudar isso de como vemos as pessoas vamos ver eu vou sorteá-los em duplas então pessoal do lado esquerdo coloquem seus nomes em um pedaço de papel e coloquem no chapéu do Ryo, já agora pessoas do lado direito tirem um nome. Sarah o que tirou?

Sarah- houjo

Tsuki- o Karma às vezes é engraçado não? Sorah?

Sorah- kai

E por ai foi ate que novamente o professor disse algo

Tsuki- bem aqui tem uma câmera para cada dupla nela há um papel com cinco coisas que terão de fazer no final vocês voltaram e me entregarão com uma foto do parceiro tem 50 minutos para conhecer e reconhecer alguns alunos ate logo se mandem

Eles saíram da sala mais logo sorah foi puxada pela irmã

Sarah- troca de lugar comigo

Sorah- como? Ta doida

Sarah- eu quero conversar com essa tal de Kai por favor

Kai- hei sorah vamos

Sorah- não da

A outra gêmea fica com raiva e vai com sua dupla

##

Tyson observava a rua pela janela da classe odiava ter que estudar mais pelo menos teria um mês de férias mesmo que fosse para jogar beyblade, olhou pela janela e viu Kai com a novata mais queria saber qual das duas sorriu.

##

Kai e Sorah andavam ate o pátio central ela parecia esta bem desconfortável afinal ele não falara mais nada com ela chegaram a uma arvore enorme e sentaram no chão

Sorah- que arvore bonita

Kai- venho aqui para pensar

Sorah- obrigado por me mostrar

Kai- porque sua irmã queria trocar de lugar com você?

Sorah- como sabe?

Kai- ouvi

Sorah- ah sei lá, vamos a tarefa- desconversou- fale algo pessoal seu a seu parceiro eu posso começar se quiser- ele fez um movimento com a cabeça

##

Sarah e Houjo estavam sentado em um banco da escola ela fazia pouco caso dele

Houjo- a primeira tarefa é contar algo pessoal ao parceiro

Sarah- ta legal eu gosto de comer chocolate

Houjo- nossa que pessoal, eu odeio o Hiwatari e os amigos deles

A garota sorriu

Sarah- é acho que temos algo em comum

##

Kai- às vezes e sinto falta do meu avô ele pode ser mal e ter feito coisas muito erradas mais ainda sim é minha única família.

Sorah- o que aconteceu com seus pais?

Kai- nunca soube muito sobre a minha mãe e meu pai pelo que meu avô falava já morreu

Sorah- então lá vai o meu eu odeio a minha mãe porque ela sempre quis que eu e Sarah fossemos iguais.

##

Sarah- bem a segunda tarefa é você me fazer rir

Houjo- fácil... TYSON GRANGER EU VOU TE MATAR!!

Sarah gargalhou rapidamente

Sarah- vamos ao banheiro há essa hora deve ta vazio

##

Kai- eu não sou bom nessas coisas não mais vou tentar "Hasta la vista baby"

Sorah- rsrs que ridículo foi à coisa mais idiota que alguém já fez

Kai- eu sei não sou tão engraçado

Sorah- eu sei por isso acho que esta me testando

Kai- como sabe?

Sorah- não confia em mim não é?

Kai- eu não te conheço de verdade e eu vou ser direto quero saber quem estava jogando a beyblade ontem porque acho que é você

Sorah- eu não posso contar quem era

Kai- ta mais eu posso descobrir

Sorah- veremos a próxima tarefa é conte um segredo seu intimo

Kai- ta bom eu odeio ter que fazer trabalhos escolares como esses por serem ridículos

Sorah- não posso contar nada a ninguém porque eu e minha irmã prometemos que nunca falaríamos nada

Ele a encarou um pouco surpreso

##

Houjo- me conta um segredo vai

Sarah- ta legal sempre tive inveja da sorah, ela sempre foi a mais boazinha e bondosa e me irrita às vezes

Houjo- nossa bem eu jogo beyblade e to pensando e montar uma equipe para participar do campeonato mundial

Sarah- interessante

##

Kai- a próxima é conte de que tem medo... eu tenho medo de um dia não poder vencer o Tyson isso é o que me motiva amo o beyblade e acho que sem ele não vou viver mais não serei o mesmo o que sou.

Sorah notou que ele ficou meio triste e resolveu amenizar o clima

Sorah- eu tenho medo de barata

Kai- ah?!

Sorah- é eu morro de medo

Kai- obrigada

Sorah- eu não sou a bruxa má viu?

Kai- porque não fala do que tem medo mesmo?

Sorah- ta bom eu tenho medo de ser igual a minha irmã sabe arrogante fria e tudo mais eu odeio me vestir como ela por isso uso a tiara

Kai- é melhor o da barata

Sorah- também acho

##

Houjo- eu tenho medo de perde pra equipe do Tyson

Sarah- tem que ter medo mesmo eles são bons

Houjo- engraçadinha e você?

Sarah- tenho medo que a sorah se vá

Houjo- pensei que não gostasse tanto assim dela

Sarah- somos gêmeas e temos uma conexão e se algo acontecer eu me sentiria culpada

Houjo- ta calma agora só temos que tirar a foto pra acabar essa maldita tarefa

Sarah- não foi tão ruim sabia nerd?

Houjo- amigável

##

Sorah- agora tem a foto quer que eu tire como?

Kai- a minha eu não sei mais eu tenho uma idéia pra sua vem comigo

Sorah e ele correram ate a escola

##

Sarah- hoje eu passei meu dia com o Houjo e ele não é um nerd é bem legal mesmo a foto dele foi a seguinte ele jogando Beyblade arrasou muito

Houjo- hoje eu vi que nem as gêmeas estão do mesmo lado conheci Sarah Izuma e vi uma jovem corajosa e no fundo triste ela sorriu par minha foto e não e que bati corretamente

##

Kai- hoje eu conheci novata Sorah Izuma e ela não é quem eu pensei que fosse ela é muito mais que uma palavra ela gostou da foto que tirei dela (ela estava com um penteado diferente do da irmã o cabelo mais cacheado e com uma roupa diferente)

Sorah- hoje eu passei o meu dia com o Kai Hiwatari ele me mostrou um lado que acho que ninguém conhece por ele esconder ele nem viu que eu tirei a foto dele encima da arvore!

##

Era fim de tarde alguns alunos voltavam pra casa outros dormiam no internato ate o fim de semana para os Bladebreakers não foi muito diferente Tyson e Daichi hoje resolveram dormi lá.

Os quartos eram divididos assim cada quarto dormiam 6 garotos o mesmo na ala das meninas exceto quando alguma garota dormia em casa.

As irmãs izuma estavam no quarto

Sarah- como foi com o Kai?

Sorah- normal porque?

Sarah- queria ter ido

Sorah- porque não vai lá e se apresenta?

Sarah- porque não sou assim olha a gente já combinou que temos que fazer tudo juntas e iguais

Sorah- mais isso é errado! Eu quero ter minha própria vida- ela derramou algumas lagrimas- queria poder ser eu mesma

Sarah- vai me trair? Vai quebrar nossa promessa? Como pode?

Sorah sai do quarto correndo ao chegar em um corredor onde acaba batendo em alguém mais essa pessoa a segura caindo sobre si.

Sorah- k... a... kai! – Gaguejou

##

**Primeiro capitulo ai não me matem pois é a primeira fic Beyblade que escrevo e estou sem beta então por favor não me matem.**

**Eu sei que é meio estranho mais as coisas vão melhorar**

**By**


	2. As Shining Girls e a The Blackout

**Direitos autorais: **Beyblade não me pertence que fique claro! Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos faço apenas por diversão.

**Sinopse: **Um novo torneio mundial de beyblade vai acontecer cada Bladebreakers vai pra uma equipe diferente, só que algo muito estranho vai acontecer. Kai conhecerá ante desse torneio as duas gêmeas Sarah e Sorah Izuma como ele fará para descobrir quem será sua futura e mais poderosa adversária?

**Oi sei que demorei mais aqui esta o segundo capitulo**

**Anamateia: Obrigado por ler eu estou muito bem e contente por ter lido o primeiro capitulo Espero que goste desse capitulo**

**Cap 2 "As Shining Girls e a The Blackout"**

A garota encarava os olhos cinzas, vermelha este não tirava os olhos da garota, logo se levantou a ajudando a se levantar.

Kai- esta bem?

Sorah- ah claro

Kai- devia tomar mais cuidado- ele parecia estar preocupado o que a surpreendeu um pouco- porque estava correndo assim?

Sorah- eu estava fugindo da minha irmã

Kai- ela deve ser uma tirana

Sorah- não tanto é melhor eu ir- ela começou a andar

Kai- espera- ela virou-se para ele- não precisa fazer tudo igual a ela pela promessa se gosta do que faz faça- ele pareceu um pouco preocupado- espero que entenda

Sorah- entendo obrigado

Ela saiu andando o deixando lá

##

Tyson e os outros estavam no refeitório já jantando kai apareceu e sentou ali também estava quieto o que era normal Tyson e Daichi estavam novamente discutindo por comida Hilary gritava mais assim como Max que tentava amenizar as coisas

Ray- hei kai com qual das gêmeas você estava hoje à tarde?

Kai- como você sabe disso?

Ray- o Tyson viu

Kai- sorah- disse simplesmente

Hilary- olha ali tem uma delas ali acho que vou convidar pra jantar conosco

Kai- não chama aquela é a Sarah

Tyson- como sabe?

Kai- a sorah foi pro outro lado da escola e usa uma tiara

Kenny apenas observava tudo achou estranho o modo que Kai falava muito diferente de sempre.

Sarah observava os Bladebreakers tinha muita raiva deles afinal eles eram os campeões e acabaram com a BEGA.

- oi- disse o rapaz

Sarah- oi houjo e ai?

Houjo- pensei que fosse ir para casa

Sarah- não eu vou ficar ate sexta-feira

Houjo- e a irmãzinha?

Sarah- não sei deve ta por ai

Houjo- o Hiwatari ta no pé dela

Sarah- como assim?

Houjo- os vi dois e pareciam bem íntimos

Sarah- estranho isso mais deixa ele vai se arrepender

Houjo- como assim?

Sarah- ele vai nos ver jogar eu vou participar do campeonato mundial de beyblade

Houjo- nossa eu to louco pra ver

Sarah- vai ver

A garota riu de longe ela era observada por kai mais a atenção dele foi movida ate a entrada da outra gêmea

Sorah- oi

Sarah- esse é houjo

Sorah- prazer

Houjo- o prazer é meu

Sarah- senta irmãzinha

Sorah- não eu só vim ver se estava aqui agora eu vou pro quarto

Sarah- ta

##

Sorah entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama ficou pensando no que fazer e no que aconteceu nesse dia só em pensar que conheceu a equipe que destruiu a BEGA já se sentiu feliz. Acabou por adormecer

##

Longe da escola um homem de cabelos Lilás ele sorria o que não agradava em nada os 4 jovens garotos dali

- porque me olha assim Joseph?

Joseph- porque não gosto de você nem um pouco e nunca escondi isso Boris

Boris riu com o comentário do garoto

Boris- e como esta tudo Edward?

Ed- bem na medida do possível o nosso primeiro combate será com a The céu

Boris- eu os conheço e treinei será muito fácil usem as bits egípcias e vençam eu quero a Angel

Ed- porque a quer tanto?

Boris- ela é uma fera bit diferente e saberão na hora certa agora vão embora treinar

Os 4 garotos saíram

- porque temos que fazer isso?- perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes

Ed- porque sim Nick- disse o loiro de olhos azuis

Joseph- não diz nada William?- perguntou sarcástico o jovem de cabelos compridos e pretos

William- adiantaria?- perguntou o garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor

Todos- não

Eles riram indo em direção ao hotel

##

Era manhã se passou dois dias desde a chegada das gêmeas elas ate que se deram bem com as pessoas Sorah acabou ficando amiga de Hilary e sempre que podia passava um tempo com os Bladebreakers.

Hilary- como esta indo já se adaptou né sorah?

Sorah- um pouco na minha sala as pessoas me olham estranha menos o Kai

Hilary- sabe que é estranho pois o Kai não fala com todo mundo

Sorah- eu percebi ele parece ser bem legal

Hilary- é legal sim

Sorah- ai meu deus! Eu tenho que ir tenho educação física ate depois

Hilary- ta

A garota começou a correr em direção ao vestiário feminino para se trocar ela dobra um corredor e bate de frente com alguém dessa vez derrubando-o e caindo por cima dele ao ver quem era sorriu

Sorah- oi kai!

Kai- oi

Ela se levantou e o ajudou

Sorah- não vai a aula de Ed. Física?

Kai- não gosto dessa aula

Sorah- ah ta por isso

Kai- não é obrigatório sabia?

Sorah- mas eu e Sarah sempre fazemos essa aula

Kai- as coisas podem mudar não acha?

Sorah- como?

Kai- o Tyson e os outros estão sem aula porque não vem comigo?- ele começou a andar

Ela sorriu meio que sem graça e o seguiu

Sorah- "ah que garoto estranho porque eu me sinto assim perto dele? Nem o conheço"

Tyson- e ai?

Ray- oi sorah?

Sorah- como sabe que sou a Sorah?

Max- o kai falou que usa uma tiara

Sorah- ah ta pensei que a Hilary estaria aqui

Tyson- ela foi comprar uma coisa com o Daichi e o Kenny mais já volta é melhor não ficar muito perto dela não

Sorah- rsrsrs

Ray- você e sua irmã jogam não é?

Sorah- ah Beyblade? Sim desde pequenas

Kai- mais você não disse qual das duas estava treinando naquela noite

Sorah- isso é segredo mais se conseguirem descobrir não é problema meu

Tyson- então vamos jogar e claro a não se que você esteja com medo

Sorah- medo de você?- ela agora parecia convencida de si mesma- ta vamos lá

Os outros os seguiram ate o beystadium

Ray- vamos lá 3...2...1 e Let it rip!

Tyson atacava a beyblade de sorah com força e rapidez mandava atacar com toda a força Sorah percebeu isso e ia atacar mais sabia que se falasse o nome de sua Bit Kai descobriria que era ela quem estava treinando e Sarah ficaria com raiva.

Sorah- "Angel pode me ouvir?"

- posso e sinto ataque

Sorah- "não posso Sarah me odiaria"

- sinta o que eu sinto apenas ataque e acabe com ele

Sorah-** VAI!!!!!!!!!!**

Tyson e os outros apenas observaram a dragoon sai da arena surpresos

Max- ela venceu o Tyson

Ray- impossível!

Kai- é ela

Sorah- Tyson?

Tyson- legal você me venceu e sem me mostra a sua fera bit

Ray- ele parece ter superado bem

- **SORAH!**

A garota se virou e viu a irmã a olha furiosa ela foi ate a irmã com pressa e raiva mais antes de se aproximar de Sorah Kai entrou em sua frente

Kai- foi minha culpa eu a trouxe

Sarah- sabia que seriam um problema vamos embora agora

Sorah- ta ate logo pessoal- ela saiu cabisbaixa os deixando ali

Ray- essa Sarah é uma grossa

Tyson- só queria entender a sorah ela é a melhor que já vi porque não joga?

Kai- porque ela tem medo da Sarah

Kai sai dali indo para seu dormitório

##

Sarah- **O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ PARA JOGAR?**

Sorah- tive vontade de competir

Sarah- vontade nos combinamos lembra?

Sorah- como poderia esquecer se você não deixa?

Sarah- esta bem já chega a Kimiko me ligou elas vão chegar no sábado para treinarmos

Sorah- vamos participar?

Sarah- sim vamos vencer todos os seus amiguinhos

Sorah- e seu eu não quiser participar?

Sarah- vai ser pior pra eles

A irmã saiu do quarto e foi ao quarto de outra pessoa

Sarah- oi Hiwatari!

Kai- o que quer?

Sarah- fica longe da minha irmã ouviu?

Kai- porque eu faria isso?

Sarah- porque não quer perde e nem sai machucado

Kai- eu não vou parar ate saber se era a Sorah que vi treinando eu vou provar que é ela e mostra que ela não precisa seguir você

Sarah- porque esta tão interessado nela?

Kai- eu quero competir com ela e mostra que sou o melhor

Sarah- vamos ver se consegue descobrir então mais é só por isso?

Kai- é porque mais seria?

Sarah- nada fica longe dela

Ela saiu kai mostrou um sorriso de vitória no rosto

Kai- veremos se ela é tão boa assim

##

Era um belo sábado todos iam para suas casas ou quase todos, Kai, Ray, Max e Daichi iam para casa de Tyson como sempre

Tyson- oi avô

Sr. Granger- olá meninos

Eles logo foram para o quarto do Tyson e começaram a conversar

Tyson- queria poder competir com a Sorah de novo

Ray- eu confesso que também me interessei em competir com ela

Max- mais como podemos faze isso?

Kai- vamos esperar ate o campeonato à irmã dela vai participa eu tenho certeza e a Sorah também

Tyson- é e ate lá vamos melhorar muito dragoon

Daichi- é isso ai Tyson

Ray- e nos também não é driger?

Max- perfeito

##

Em uma mansão não muito longe dali as duas gêmeas entravam pela porta a pequena cadelinha logo correu ate a sua dona Sarah a pegou e sorriu

Sarah- olá mamãe!

Helena- olá filhinha esta linda

Sarah- a kimiko vai chegar daqui a pouco com a Yumi pode avisar?

Helena- claro tudo pela minha filha

Sorah- eu sei que não sou invisível helena oi tudo bem eu to ótima e já vou embora pra casa do meu pai! Thau Sarah adeus helena e vá pro inferno

A jovem saiu na mesma hora sem se importa com os protestos da irmã

Helena- ela é tão temperamental

Sarah- aff

##

Sorah andava pelas ruas ainda meio perdida afinal acabara de se mudar e o pior só conhecia a escola e nem sabia onde o pai estava morando sorriu sem graça e sentou em uma praça sem saber o que fazer. Nem dinheiro tinha ali nem podia ligar para o pai. Suspirou cansada fez tudo errado.

- Sorah?

Ela encarou a jovem de cabelos castanhos e sorriu

Sorah- olá hilary!

Hilary- o que faz por aqui?

Sorah- moro em uma casa por aqui mais ai briguei com a minha mãe e olha eu estou aqui perdida e sem saber o que fazer para achar meu pai

Hilary- olha eu vou ate a casa do Tyson e lá tem um telefone ele não vai se importar se você liga de lá

Sorah- serio? Nossa que legal obrigada

Hilary- de nada vamos ele mora a pouco daqui

Elas seguiram pelo caminho

##

Tyson estava treinando com os garotos exceto kai que permanecia quieto como sempre ate que Hiro apareceu

Hiro- vejo que estão bem

Tyson- oi cara e ai?

Hiro- estou bem mais tenho péssimas noticias

Ray- quais?

Hiro- minha equipe esta muito boa então se preparem

Max- a minha equipe vai vencer dessa vez

Hiro- se acham mais a péssima noticia não é essa eu e o Senhor Dickinson descobrimos que o Boris tem uma nova equipe

Tyson- ele não desiste

- não ele não desiste

Ray- senhor Dickinson

Sr. Dickinson- ele vai ate o fim

Max- o que ele quer dessa vez?

Hiro- uma fera bit não sabemos qual mais ele esta atrás de uma fera bit muito poderosa a nova equipe dele é muito poderosa ela é nova e se chama The Blackout.

Tyson- eles podem vir que não tenho medo

Sr. Dickinson- mais deveria o Boris deve esta tramando algumas das suas

Hiro- e há uma outra equipe muito misteriosa Shining Girls

Kai- deve ser a equipe da Sorah

Hiro- quem é essa?

Tyson- essa é uma longa historia

Sr. Dickinson- Sorah Izuma

Max- a conhece?

Sr. Dickinson- sim o pai dela é um grande cientista que trabalha com feras bits

Ray- por isso ela na luta contra o Tyson o venceu sem invocar a fera bit o pai dela deve ter construindo a beyblade dela

Hiro- perdeu pra uma garota?

Tyson- ela é muito boa

Max- é ela foi demais

- Tyson eu cheguei e trouxe a Sorah

Sr. Dickinson- olá sorah!

Sorah- senhor Dickinson olá oi gente

Tyson- sorah este é meu irmão Hiro

Sorah- oi prazer

Hiro- então você é a moça pra quem meu irmão perdeu?

Sorah- acho que sim

Ray- o que faz por aqui sorah?

Sorah- é que eu sai da minha casa já que minha mãe novamente me ignorou então me perdi e não tinha como achar meu pai.

Max- nossa!

Sr. Dickinson- acho que osso ajudar se quiser eu posso levá-la ate onde ele trabalha

Sorah- não seria incomodo?

Sr. Dickinson- não

Sorah- ah obrigada

Sr. Granger- mais antes eu insisto que todos vocês almocem aqui

Sr. Dickinson- eu aceito com toda certeza poderia esperar Sorah?

Sorah- é claro

##

Sarah do quarto ouvia a discussão da mãe no telefone ela com toda certeza falava com seu pai ou melhor para ela apenas Loki

Helena- eu não tenho culpa da rebeldia de sua filha ah vai pro inferno!

Odiava essa maldita briga entre família e odiava ainda mais o pai por ter traído a mãe e ter indo embora e Sorah ficou do lado dele.

Helena- querida vamos logo almoçar

Ela desceu

Sarah- sorah não voltou?

Helena- não sua irmã esta cada vez pior quanta falta de educação

Sarah- vamos deixar essa passa

##

Sorah observava a casa de Tyson era tão bonita e diferente gostou dali era um templo bem legal observou que Kai estava ali sentado encima de uma arvore foi ate ele subindo na arvore

Kai- pensei que garotas não subissem em arvores

Sorah- eu não sou qualquer garota sabia?

Kai- e eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra se conversar

Sorah- mais é o único que conheço bem

Kai- não você não me conhece

Sorah- ta bom oi eu sou a Sorah

Kai- ah?

Sorah- estou me apresentando

Kai- ta bom o que quer?

Sorah- eu nada não é ótimo essa brisa?

Kai- não

Sorah- ai como você é depressivo

Kai- depressivo?

Sorah- é

Kai- nunca ninguém me chamou de depressivo

Sorah- porque têm medo de você ah não ser as garotas estéricas

Kai- quem são essas?

Sorah- um grupo de garotas que louvam você elas sabem de muita coisa

Kai- e devo pensar que estar nele?

Sorah- não eu não estou nele

Kai- mais como sabe?

Sorah- ouvi comentarem

Kai- nunca ouvi

Sorah- eu não estou nesse grupo

Kai- ah esta pela sua cara

Sorah- é tão idiota

Kai- ser idiota faz parte de ser um jogador frio

Sorah- aff eu vou descer

Kai- não mandei você subir

Ela bateu no ombro dele mais acabou se desequilibrando e cai da arvore nessa hora kai se joga com ela para amortecer a queda um grande barulho é ouvido e todos correm lá pra fora e só conseguem ver sorah encima de kai este parecia esta desmaiado

Tyson- vocês estão bem?

Sorah- KAI!

Hilary- ai meu deus!

Eles vão ate kai ele levanta e parecia bem

Ray- ta tudo bem cara?

Kai- eu estou bem foi ate engraçado

Sorah- você quase me matou de susto!

Kai- e você com seu peso

Sorah- como é? Eu não sou gorda

Kai- não? Cai em cima de si mesma pra ver

Max- isso ta parecendo com...

Daichi- o Tyson e a Hilary

Tyson- nossa o kai quando quer falar diz mesmo

Hilary- que estranho!

Sr. Dickinson- não acham melhor detê-los?

Todos- não

Eles novamente entram na casa os deixando ali Sorah gritava de um lado e kai de outro ate que ela vê que o braço dele estava sangrando

Sorah- seu braço ta machucado

Kai- não é nada me deixa em paz

Sorah- nada disso tem que limpa pode ser algo grave vamos logo

Ela o puxa ele resmungando algumas coisas mais ainda sim a segue

##

Ela colocava o curativo no braço dele ela logo observou que ele estava calmo

Sorah- como consegue fazer isso?

Kai- o que?

Sorah- ficar calmo desse jeito é estranho

Kai- estou acostumado

Sorah- pronto

Kai- obrigada e desculpe pelo que eu disse

Sorah- claro mais não peço desculpas porque tudo o que eu disse era verdade

Kai- nossa é sempre assim?

Sorah- sou

Os dois saem de onde estavam e vão almoçar com os outros

Tyson- **DAICHI CADÊ MINHA COMIDA!?**

Daichi- **EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DE VOCE IR LÁ VER O QUE FOI O BARULHO**

**##**

**Bem este foi o segundo capitulo espero que esteja bom ate logo**

**Kissu Ja ne **

**06/11/2008**


	3. Entre as lideres de Torcida?

**Direitos autorais: **Beyblade não me pertence que fique claro! Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos faço apenas por diversão.

**Sinopse: **Um novo torneio mundial de beyblade vai acontecer cada Bladebreakers vai pra uma equipe diferente, só que algo muito estranho vai acontecer. Kai conhecerá ante desse torneio as duas gêmeas Sarah e Sorah Izuma como ele fará para descobrir quem será sua futura e mais poderosa adversária?

**Oi eu sei que demorei pacas mais tava sem tempo antes de tudo eu acho que essa será a ultima vez que posto nesse ano então**

**Feliz Natal!**

**Feliz Ano novo! Tudo de bom em 2009!**

**Agora vamos ver**

**Anamateia: **oi eu to bem e você? Fiquei muito contente com sua review serio, e eu adoro a Sorah mais ela é muito boazinha eu acho que a fiz boazinha de mais, mais tudo pode acontecer e ela pode mudar um pouco... cliche eu antigamente não sabia o que era essa palavra mais toda vez cometo isso mais fazer o que? eu não sou perfeita e adoro esses romances que é logo de cara tipo a malhação que o mocinho conhece a mocinha e fica com ela logo de cara mais ai vem alguém que separa Eu sou fã mais as vezes curto um drama. Se vai ter triangulo? Eu não havia pensado nessa possibilidade mais da pra ver que a Sarah é louca pelo Kai? se não viu agora soube mais ainda sim eu acho que vai ser mais Kai e Sorah mais quem sabe a Sarah resolva atrapalhar. Sabe que nunca me toquei dela esta ou não mais nesse deu pra perceber que ele ta se informando mais sobre ela. Espero outra review sua Ate 2009 Bjo.

Cap 3 "Entre as lideres de Torcida?"

Era segunda-feira Sorah já estava na escola desde domingo o fim de semana com o pai ajudou muito e agora se sentia mais em casa ao passar pelo corredor viu Kai

Sorah- oi

Kai- oi

Sorah- e o braço?

Kai- ta bem obrigada quer companhia ate a sala de aula?

Sorah- claro- ela sempre com aquele lindo sorriso

Entraram na sala sendo olhados a maioria dos garotos desanimados outras garotas rogando mil pragas pela sorte da garota, Mais a mais perigosa era Sarah que estava furiosa com a irmã afinal ela nem ligou para dizer como estava

Sorah- oi mana!

Sarah- essa felicidade é toda por culpa do Kai?

Sorah- não porque acha isso?

Sarah- porque não ligou? As meninas planejaram tudo e no recreio temos que falar disso

Sorah- não da no recreio eu vou almoçar com o kai ele me convidou

Sarah- convidou?

Sorah- é sim

Sarah- ta então a gente conversa no quarto já que você não tem tempo mais pra sua irmã

Sorah- Sarah esta fazendo de novo

Sarah- o que?

Sorah- usando de chantagem emocional pra me fazer ficar com você e não é justo lembra na outra escola? Você era o centro eu só era a nerd nessa eu me sinto alguém e tenho amigos

Sarah- eles são inimigos!

Sorah- não meus

Sarah- nossa parece que já esqueceu do que o Kevin fez. rápido demais não acha?

Sarah sabia que aquilo a magoaria profundamente Sorah a olhou triste e saiu da sala correndo sendo observada por Kai que só não saiu atrás dela porque o professor chegou na sala.

##

Sorah caminhava pela escola tentava segurar suas lagrimas como Sarah podia ser cruel a esse ponto? Sabia que mexer com Kevin a fazia chorar e falou de propósito passou por uma sala na verdade ginásio viu hilary ela parecia esta dançando? Então viu que eram lideres de torcida ficou observando os passos e a musica

Shut Up And Drive

As meninas faziam uma coreografia bastante... bem para ela vulgar Hilary estava ali entre elas e parecia ser a líder Sorah viu que ela olhou para ela

Hilary- oi Sorah!- foi ate ela indo ate o canto da quadra

Sorah- oi nossa não sabia que era lidere de torcida

Hilary- e não sou eu faço as coreografias mais a Yuki fica com toda a gloria

Sorah- não devia permitir isso!

Hilary- mais eu gosto de dançar e se for pelas meninas eu topo

Sorah- não devia deixar isso

Hilary- promete não contar?

Sorah- ta mais hilary... esqueça eu vou embora

Hilary- ta ate mais

Sorah saiu indo para o jardim onde ficou com Kai no dia da tarefa sentou embaixo da arvore e ficou a pensar

##

Era recreio os Bladebreakers estavam no pátio central sentados e conversando, longe dali sorah permanecia pensando no que Hilary pediu.

- perdeu três aulas seguidas? Nossa que estranho

Ela encarou Kai dessa vez não sorriu

Sorah- muita coisa?

Kai- nada que não possa recuperar o que foi que aconteceu?

Sorah- nada de importante

Kai- não? Ta bom você não sairia de sala por uma coisa que não fosse importante

Sorah- não me conhece pra saber se é ou não importante!

Kai- ta bom. Olá sou Kai Hiwatari

Sorah- acho que devia evitar te ensinar essas coisas

Kai- tem que agüentar firme não deixa ela te pressionar.

Sorah- não da

Kai- da sim eu já fui pressionado e sei como é mais você tem que fugir tem que fazer suas próprias escolhas e seguí-las.

Sorah- não é tão fácil

Kai- mais não é impossível

Sorah agora pensou em Hilary e no dilema dela

Sorah- a hilary gosta do Tyson?

Kai- nossa demorou pra perceber

Sorah- mais e ele?

Kai- não sei, e porque mudou de assunto?

Sorah- é tão inconveniente

Kai- nossa depressivo e inconveniente mais alguma coisa?

Sorah- esqueceu de idiota!

Kai- isso eu levei como elogio

Sorah- eu to com um dilema poderia me ajudar?

Kai- se for sobre roupa feminina desista

Sorah- não. Eu tenho uma amiga que faz uma coisa escondida não que seja ruim mais ela esta com medo de mostra pro mundo o que sabe fazer. Sabe como posso ajudá-la?

Kai- se quer ajudar mesmo então porque não conversa com ela e tentam sei lá elabora um modo dela contar para o mundo o segredo dela?

Sorah- nossa ajudou!- ela se levantou- obrigada!- ela beijou ele no rosto esse ficou um pouco vermelho- a gente se vê

##

- TYSON DAICHI PAREM AGORA!

Tyson- foi ele!

Daichi- mentira!

Ray- hilary relaxa

Max- esquece esses dois

Tyson- cara você devia fazer alguma coisa da vida tipo sai do nosso pé e para de gritar

Hilary ficou calada tentando engolir as palavras ditas por Tyson, sentiu as lagrimas caírem Tyson olhou pra ela e ficou sentido

Tyson- não hilary...

Ela saiu correndo sem deixá-lo falar

Daichi- você é um idiota!

Ray- dessa vez concordo com o Daichi Tyson ela se magoou muito

Max- você deu mole

##

Hilary correu até o banheiro e lá começou a chorar mais forte ate que yuki a líder da torcida chegou

Yuki- hei já acertou a coreografia?

Hilary- não

Yuki- anda logo então esse ano não pode ter falha se tiver eu acabo com você

- ah mais não mesmo!

Yuki- a novata gêmea o que quer?

Hilary- sorah

Sorah- ela vai ser a nova capitã das lideres

Yuki- o que ta doida- ela riu- ate parece

Sorah- olha yuki eu não sei mais o diretor ficou sabendo das suas ultimas notas como a prova de calculo que você comprou e esta te esperando

Yuki- como?

A líder saiu furiosa indo ate a direção escolar

Hilary- o que? Ta doida? Eu não posso ser a nova capitã

Sorah- pode e vai eu sei que pode

Hilary- sorah semana que vem tem um evento muito importante as lideres vão competir e vai ser aqui eu não posso!

Sorah- pode e vai eu vou te ajudar

Hilary- sabe dançar?

Sorah- não mais você vai me ensinar

Hilary- não é tão fácil sabia?

Sorah- eu sei vem vamos logo podemos fazer novas roupas

Hilary- quem sabe

Sorah- e porque estava chorando?

Hilary- o Tyson me disse coisas terríveis que me magoaram muito

Sorah- você gosta dele não é?

Hilary- todo mundo vê menos ele

Sorah- quem sabe as coisas mudem

Hilary- sorah você é única

Sorah- vem vamos eu te pago um sorvete

Hilary- não tem aula?

Sorah- to no meu ultimo ano e já perdi muitas aulas hoje

Hilary sorriu indo para a lanchonete com a amiga

##

Era um belo crepúsculo logo a sol se extinguiria e a lua entraria no céu sorah foi ate o telhado da escola ficou observando aquilo tudo.

- é a única que conheço que fica aqui encima

Sorah- e você é o único que sempre me acha esta me seguido kai?

Kai- não apenas gostamos dos mesmos lugares

Sorah- não gosto de olhar o por do sol

Kai- então porque esta aqui?

Sorah- um amigo muito querido me mostrou o por do sol assim

Kai- e ele se foi?

Sorah- sim

Kai- por isso saiu da sala hoje

Sorah- nossa que interrogatório!

Kai- foi apenas curiosidade

Sorah- porque estava na casa do Tyson no fim de semana?

Kai- porque não gosto da minha casa ela é vazia demais

Sorah- pra quem é um cara frio é bem estranho

Kai- fazer o que me acostumei com a presença deles nesses últimos dois anos

Sorah- posso ver sua beyblade?

Kai- ah não vai colocar mal-olhado nela vai?

Sorah- não!

Ele jogou a beyblade pra ela, que observa bem a fera bit

Kai- essa é a dranzer

Sorah- muito bonita uma fera que não pode ser domada como você!

Kai- como é?

Sorah- é isso mesmo você não pode ser domado por isso se dão tão bem

Kai- nossa ta parecendo Spirit o Corcel indomável

Sorah- qual o preconceito? Eu amo esse filme

Kai- que estranha é você

Sorah- você não tem nada pra fazer não?

Kai- não

Sorah- nossa pensei que era um cara calado e frio

Kai- eu sou pode perguntar pra qualquer um mais não sei com você sinto necessidade de falar

Sorah- devo me sentir honrada?

Kai- não muito

Sorah- sabia que a população feminina da escola inteira esta contra mim?

Kai- não vai se deixar levar por isso vai?- ele riu

Sorah- claro que não eu não tenho medo delas e alem do mais elas não fizeram nada contra a hilary e ela fala com você

Kai- mais a hilary gosta é do Tyson e você bem esta comigo

Sorah- mais não no sentido de "estar"

Kai- é, mais para sua alegria eu ouvi dizer que tem muitos garotos no seu fã clube

Sorah- eu tenho um fã clube?

Kai- tem

Sorah- como sabe? Já sei esta nele

Kai- isso me lembra sábado e é perigoso porque se você cair lá embaixo eu vou ter que pular e dessa vez vai doer mesmo

Sorah- nossa pularia pra me salvar?

Kai- sim eu pularia

Sorah- nossa!- sorah observou que já era noite- nem notei

Kai- olha hoje tem um eclipse lunar porque não vê daqui?

Sorah- me faz companhia?

Kai- claro

Eles sentaram e ficaram observando a lua começar ser tomada pela escuridão

Sorah- eu soube que as aulas vão paralisar por causa do campeonato mundial

Kai- é assim não perdemos aulas

Sorah- porque você e os garotos se separaram?

Kai- temos um rival comum o Tyson e queremos vencê-lo. Mais dessa vez eu to é mais interessado em vencer uma misteriosa garota que vi treinar

Sorah- pena que não saiba qual é

Kai- no fundo eu sei quem é são diferentes sorah

Sorah- e só você consegue ver a diferença

Kai- alguém deveria ver, gostei do nome da sua equipe

Sorah- eu também era isso ou Sarah colocaria um nome rosa

Kai- é mais combina com vocês, como foi com a hilary?

Sorah- como é?

Kai- sei que era da hilary que falamos

Sorah- foi bem, como sabia?

Kai- deduzi

Sorah- que estranho

Eles ficaram ali ate o eclipse terminar kai viu todo o eclipse estava deitado no chão do telhado observou que sorah acabou por dormi ali mesmo, riu ao vê-la tão calma e serena o que faria agora? Não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa há não ser dormi.

##

Os raios de sol acabaram por ilumina o rosto da jovem esta ao abri-los vê que esta abraçada a alguém ao olhar quem era se assustou era kai ele dormia tão calmo tão sereno não sabia se ia acordá-lo na verdade ate que estava bem confortável ali.

- bom dia!

Sorah- já tava acordado?- ela estava corada e se levantou

Kai- acordei agora

Sorah- eu acho que acabei dormindo desculpe lhe fiz dormi aqui comigo

Kai- não tem problema vamos desce você deve esta toda dolorida

Sorah- só um pouco eu tenho que estudar e ainda tenho que ajudar a hilary

Eles desceram ate cada um para seu quarto Kai ao chegar se depara com Ray acordado

Kai- bom dia

Ray- bom dia percebi que não dormiu aqui

Kai- estava vendo o eclipse e acabei dormindo no telhado

Ray- com a Sorah?

Kai- porque esta me interrogando?

Ray- estou curioso afinal Kai o que quer dela? Eu sei que quer provar que era ela e vencê-la mais e se ela gostar de você? Já pensou nisso? Ela se decepcionaria.

Ela saiu do quarto deixando kai pensativo

##

Sorah chegou no quarto não viu a irmã dormindo estranhou onde ela estaria?

- onde esteve?

Sorah- bom dia Sarah!

Sarah- responda!

Sorah- eu fui ver o eclipse porque?

Sarah- ate agora?

Sorah- eu acabei dormindo no telhado ta bom!

Sarah- eu liguei pra mamãe ela e o loki virão aqui saber porque esta assim primeiro matando aulas e depois dormindo fora do quarto sabe-se lá com quem

Sorah- não fiz nada de errado você me acusou de esquecer o Kevin e eu dormi lá sozinha

Sarah- acha que eu não vi você e kai juntos? Eu não sou cega

Sorah- como não vi antes? Você é má faz intrigas e me usa

Sarah- eu sou quero o seu bem!

Sorah- não você não quer meu bem porque não me deixa em paz? Pelo menos pra variar

Sorah sai batendo a porta com força vai caminhando pela escola logo sentou em um banco e começou a chorar.

- o que houve?

Ela encarou o garoto secando as lagrimas

Sorah- nada

- nada? Eu ouvi a discussão é por culpa do Kai não é?

Sorah- não... é ... eu não sei

Ele se sentou do lado dela e sorriu

- eu sei que você esta passando por um momento difícil mais não vai desistir vai?

Sorah- não dessa vez eu vou ate o fim

- então porque esta chorando?

Sorah- porque dói

- então se cure da dor

Sorah- tem razão

- eu tenho que me vestir ate depois e boa sorte

Sorah- Ray...obrigado

Ray- não foi nada

Ela sorri e levanta voltando para o quarto mais não viu Sarah lá

##

Sarah estava furiosa ele ia pagar muito caro por tudo que fez ele não sabia que tinha arrumado uma inimiga poderosa,abriu a porta do quarto com força ele não se mostrou surpreso.

Sarah- eu disse pra se afastar dela kai!

Kai- porque eu deveria fazer isso?!

Sarah- porque é como ele como todos eles

Kai- eles quem?

Sarah- querem tirar a minha irmã de mim e eu não vou permitir!

Kai- to morrendo de medo de você

Tyson, Daichi e Max logo acordaram com o barulho

Tyson- o que ta acontecendo aqui?

Daichi- e dizem que eu faço barulho

Sarah- calem a boca eu te avisei pra ficar longe dela!

Kai- esta com medo dela descobrir o mundo fora do seu dela viver a vida dela e te esquecer mais não vê que esta se esquecendo dela

Sarah- você não a conhece

Kai- não mais com toda certeza sei mais do que você sobre ela

Sarah- só quer vencê-la como o Kevin quis e assim logo depois deixá-la e ai quem vai consolá-la sou eu! Sou eu que irei vê-la triste e deprimida não é você

Kai- do que esta falando?

Sarah- ela vai acabar gostando de você e vai sofrer tudo de novo!

Kai olha para ela indignado. A olha nos olhos e diz:

Kai- nunca a magoaria diferente de você que faz tudo para feri-la

Ele saiu do quarto furioso indo atrás da outra gêmea

##

Sorah observava as pessoas já no pátio da escola viu kai vir na sua direção ele parecia frio o que ela estranhou

Sorah- oi!

Kai- quem é Kevin?

Ela olhou assustada para ele como ele? Sarah

Sorah- não te interessa!

Kai- não quando sua irmã me acusa de ser como ele. Quer ou não me contar

A garota pareceu esta assustada magoada com aquela grossa atitude dele

Kai- responde algum dia eu fiz algo de mal a você?

Ela parecia esta em outro mundo viu a irmã e os outros Bladebreakers o ar lhe faltava sentia a respiração ficar mais rápida a visão ficar turva, logo tudo se escureceu ela só sente que esta sendo segurada e ouve alguém lhe chamando mais não consegue voltar.

Kai- SORAH! ACORDA

##

Sorah acordou se viu em um lugar estranho olhou ao seu redor estava meia zonza tentou levantar mais a tonteira voltou agora pode perceber que tinha alguém ali com ela estranhou ver Kai ali

- ele não saiu do seu lado nem quando sua irmã berrou oi sou a enfermeira Megume nossa você teve um desmaio longo, mais acho que não foi por isso que desmaiou

Sorah- eu sempre que fico muito assustada ou triste tenho essas crises

Megume- seu namorado foi muito atencioso ele que te trouxe aqui

Sorah- ele não é meu namorado

Megume- mais me pareceu pelo modo que ele dispôs a ficar com você?

Sorah- e que horas são?

Megume- cinco horas da tarde

Sorah- dormi muito

Megume- seus pais também vieram eles voltarão amanhã

Sorah- obrigada

Megume- não foi nada eu vou sair um pouco

Sorah olha para kai e o acorda ele a encara triste

Kai- esta se sentindo melhor?

Sorah- um pouco

Kai- me desculpe eu te pressionei e não devia sinto muito

Sorah- ele me usou

Kai- quem?

Sorah- Kevin ele se aproximou comigo pra pegar minha bit

Kai- porque?

Sorah- porque a minha bit é diferente das outras há uma profecia na minha família há anos e diz o seguinte:

_"Um anjo nos vemos, mais atrás desse anjo brilha mais do que a luz brilha o amor e a sabedoria, o anjo que vemos é aquele que tem a luz amor sabedoria ele carrega a esperança, a de um novo mundo a de uma nova era a esperança de uma nova vida, um anjo que pode ser visto por um ser místico e puro um anjo que só pode ser ouvido pelo guardião, um anjo que fará sacrifícios, um anjo chamado Angel."_

Sorah- na família do meu pai ele é o mais velho então ele ficou com a Angel mais quando ele se casou teve...

Kai- gêmeas

Sorah- desde que tínhamos 4 anos a gente competia pra saber quem ia ficar com ela a Sarah sempre foi melhor em tudo, já eu não era mais molenga mais doente mais tranqüila, no meu aniversario de 8 anos meu pai colocou a fera bit na beyblade e pediu que nos duas a usássemos, Sarah usou muito feliz, a beyblade não girou por completo então parou logo, mais quando fui eu ela apareceu então me escolheu eu desde aquele dia me senti alguém de verdade. Mais a Sarah queria ela então pra não magoá-la eu....

Kai- prometeu que não ia contar de quem era a fera bit ela se aproveitou de você usou de chantagem emocional

Sorah- ela pediu uma igual pro meu pai, como ele é cientista criou uma fera bit semelhante a minha Angel Hell mais ainda sim ela queria idêntica e por isso não fala com meu pai. Ano passado eu conheci o Kevin ele era um jogador, ele trabalhava pro Boris e se aproximou de mim na intenção de ter a Angel, me apaixonei por ele e foi a minha maior decepção da vida me senti usada, no fim ele acabou sofrendo um acidente de carro no qual morreu.

Kai- sorah... não pode ser culpar- ela o olha surpresa- ele foi um idiota que fez tudo para te usar não merece que derrame lagrimas mesmo morto pare de se culpar e pare de deixar sua irmã te controlar

Ela chora e o abraça ele retribui da mesma forma, mesmo no fundo achando tudo aquilo estranho não podia vê-la chorar e não poder nada para fazê-la entender que a culpa não era dela e sim daquele idiota, kai sentiu uma raiva o tomar uma raiva nunca sentida antes uma raiva ao ver que ela sofria.

Kai- calma

Sorah- promete não fazer como ele?

Kai- eu prometo

##

Dentro do hospital um jovem loiro de olhos azuis observava quem entrava e saia do quarto de sorah percebeu que havia um garoto com ela ali e queria saber quem era e o que fazia ali, sorah teria que dizer a ele

- Edward?- perguntou a jovem

Ed- oi Sarah

Sarah- o que faz aqui?

Ed- vim ver minha ex quase cunhada

Sarah- é muita cara de pau sua sabia?

Ed- vamos conversar

Ela saiu com ele dali indo ate o jardim da escola

Sarah- então o que faz aqui?

Ed- vim ver sorah mais acho que alguém chegou primeiro e não sai de lá

Sarah- kai hiwatari ele joga beyblade

Ed- já sei quem é o ex bladebreakers

Sarah- ele não desgruda da Sorah

Ed- não gosta dele?

Sarah- não eu o odeio é como seu irmão quer tirá-la de mim

Ed- eu tenho que ir

Sarah- porque?

Ed- treino vou competi

Sarah- nos também

Ed- então as coisas vão ficar cada vez mais interessantes

Eles sorriem um dando as costas para o outro

##

**Bem este é o terceiro capitulo espero que tenha gostado**

**23/12/08**


End file.
